


Through my fault

by Castilian



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Gen, Religious Content, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Lorenzo was the one who sinned. And Giuliano’s only crime was loving too much.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056551
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Through my fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt nº 19: survivor's guilt.

Lorenzo used to kneel and pray and believe in God’s words. He was a good Christian.

Now he kneels but never prays. Because God never listens. God never protects the good ones and punishes the sinners.

Lorenzo knows this because he is alive. Lorenzo lives, and Giuliano is dead. And God allowed it.

Lorenzo was the one who sinned. He let his pride guide his actions. He thought himself wiser than anyone. And Giuliano’s only crime was loving too much.

Giuliano warned him, and Lorenzo did not listen. He thought himself wiser than anyone. 

With this, he has to live.


End file.
